


…that had been a dream, right?

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Double Penetration, Eren's Birthday, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My ass and throat both burned, but it felt so good. My body was on fire and I needed more. I needed to be ravaged by them with a desperation I had never felt."</p><p>After a long day of training, Eren is exhausted and about to collapse. Instead, he is woken up and finds himself face to face with 3 Captain Levi's. Yes, 3. He somehow finds himself naked and at their mercy, having both of his orifices ravaged and needing more.</p><p>For Eren's birthday 3/30/16. Pure smutty nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	…that had been a dream, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So... let's just say that this spawned out of an idea I wanted to include in another work, but it just wouldn't fit with the flow of things. Then, since it was almost (or is now) Eren's birthday, I figured I'd just write it as a separate short. Only minor edits were done, since it took me much longer to finish this and I'm heading to bed now that it's done.
> 
> It's completely in Eren's 1st person POV. And it's my first time writing like this, so apologies if it's not as good as my other pieces. Almost all of this is my imagination, and so parts were a bit difficult to imagine. I can easily see the images in my head, but it was difficult, but an interesting challenge to put it all in Eren's POV. The change in POV made it a lot harder, especially since I didn't know and want to label Levi as "Levi 1", "2", and "3".
> 
> Either way... **just pure smut with Eren being taken by his captain (x3)**. There's a slight bit of plot, but not much.  
>  Didn't tag this with "dream sex" since I'll leave it up to you guys to decide whether it's a dream or not. Ciao!

Today had been another hard day of training. I was battered, bruised, and exhausted. My body ached in so many places; even my titan healing couldn’t seem to keep up with the grueling sparring I had underwent earlier today. This must be what a human punching bag felt like, except without the blood. All I wanted to do was crash on my bed and fall asleep. I didn’t want to wake up the next day and have to deal with our fighting to recapture the outer walls, titans, or Captain Levi and his brutal training.

Thinking of my dark-haired captain, I groaned. Before I had met the man, I had always respected _Humanity’s Strongest_. His successes against the titans seemed superhuman to me. After meeting him and his Special Operations Squad, I learned that he was an emotionless, cleaning obsessed freak, whose gaze scared the living shit out of me. It still did. But now, after Annie massacred us and everyone else had died, he became more human and seemed closer than before.

I felt my eyes drooping, glad to finally be falling asleep. But of course, fate seemed to love to conspire against me.

“Oi, shitty brat.”

Captain Levi’s voice rang and I blearily opened my eyes. I wasn’t dreaming, was I? There he was, standing in front of me, his gaze unreadable. But next to him, there he was again. And a third one was leaning against the wall. Blinking, I tried to clear my eyes, but when I opened them again, there he still was, three identically looking copies of the captain standing in my cell. Figures, he didn’t just fuck me up during training, he had to torture my dreams as well.

“Do you need something sir?”

“What the fuck is that Yeager?” He pointed at me.

What the fuck was what?

Following his finger, I looked down at my crotch and saw that I was sporting an erection. Hastily, I flew my blankets over top, trying to cover it up.

“Crap! I mean, I’m so sorry sir!”

I gulped nervously when he, or one of them, drew closer.

“Impatient Yeager?”

The warm breath against my ear made me shudder reflexively, but the low sensual drawl had done more than that. Heat pooled down, and I felt my skin growing warm. A small whimper came out before I could help it.

 

I soon found myself lying on the bed, naked, with two pairs of hands groping, feeling, touching me everywhere. Somewhere along the line our clothes had come off and I could see the same faint scars crisscrossing against my captain’s sculpted body. I wanted to run my fingers against those chiseled abs, to see if they were as hard as they looked. And that cock, jutting proudly, thick and long. The sight of it made me moan, as my attention was dragged back as fingers flicked across my nipples.

“Look at these pretty bronzed nipples, standing up on their own. Just like little pieces of chocolate begging to be eaten.”

Mouths descended on my chest, nibbling, sucking, licking. I whimpered at the scrape of teeth against my nipples, not knowing that a man’s chest could ever feel so sensitive.

My legs were soon parted by the third copy – clone? I wasn’t too sure or cared who or what they were and this was probably a dream anyways – and I felt gentle nips along my thighs. A moment later, I felt something warm and wet slide across my entrance.

Looking down, I saw a black head between my legs, mouth below where my cock was, and realized that had been a tongue I just felt. But before I could say anything, I felt his tongue slowly force its way past that tight ring of muscle.

“C-captain… sto-stop… it’s dirty down there.”

I tried to push his hands away, but they were easily pulled up and forced over my head by the other two, one of whom had begun to assault my neck.

“Don’t be such a brat and just enjoy.”

A warm mouth descended over mine, and I welcomed the kiss with abandon. He sucked on my bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into my mouth, swirling his tongue against mine. Too concerned with the kiss, I barely felt it as multiple – maybe three? – fingers replace his tongue and breach my entrance. They moved in and out, curling and seeking. I felt him rub against something and before I knew it a wave of _something_ ran over me as I arched my back in pleasure, whimpering.

“Found it.”

I could almost see the feral smirk as my prostate was assaulted again and again, my moans being captured by the mouth pressed against mine.

I could feel my impending climax, it was so close. Bucking my hips, I thrashed at the feeling of having multiple pleasure spots touched. My cock was so hard, I could feel precum dripping onto my stomach, as I tried to get some friction to buck against, but only found air instead.

A hand skated lightly against my hot flesh, and I jerked my hips against it. But before I could find my release, it curled, almost painfully, into iron grip around my erection. Wrenching my mouth away, I panted, desperate.

“Ca-captain Levi… please let me cum.”

I tried to move my arms, but they were still pinned down.  
“Patience brat.” I felt a hard bite on the side of my neck and whimpered, half in pain and half in pleasure.

“You’ll be screaming soon enough when I fuck you.” One whispered against my ear.

“Just imagine being crammed full of cock, Yeager, since that’s what’s going to happen.”

“It-it won’t fit, sir…” I whimpered as another finger – or was that fingers? I couldn’t tell anymore – entered me, immediately joining the rest in assaulting that tight bundle of nerves. I couldn’t think straight with all the streaks of pleasure that was flooding my body and fogging my brain.

“Oh, trust us, it will. And pretty soon, you’ll be begging to be fucked at the same time like our personal little whore, Yeager.”

I found myself hoisted up and suddenly, I was sitting on one of their laps, ass pressed against his straining hardness. It was like they could all read each other’s minds, as the fingers were quickly removed and I felt it being replaced with a blunt, hot cockhead. But Levi had the upper hand again, as he thrust in suddenly and I moaned as it hit right where my prostate was.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…!”

Ribbons of cum flew out as I screamed, tremors wracking my body as I found my release.

“Shitty brat. Look at the mess you made.”

Blue-grey eyes met mine and I couldn’t help the small involuntary flinch from the anger I saw there. “S-sorry sir… I-I, uh…” Then it changed, morphing into an undecipherable heat and had my gut clenching. I watched, mesmerized as fingers trailed through the milky mess, coating them with _my_ cum, before they were brought to my lips.

“Suck.”

Opening my mouth, I sucked the stranger bitter tasting substance, watching as his eyes dilated till they were nearly blacked. The cock embedded in me jerked and I let a small distracted whimper at the sensation.

Before I knew it, I felt something else, blunt, hard, and hot press against my entrance.

“N-no… th-that’s impossible… It’ll rip my ass in half!” I wriggled, panicking at the thought. Hands grabbed my hips and forced me to be still.

“Relax brat, stop squirming and tightening your ass like that!”

His mouth ghosted against my ear again. His fingers continued to pinch and pull at my nipples, sending light sparks of pain and pleasure, and I mewled slightly as my earlier anxiety began to fade. Another hand came to stroke at my ass, fingers gently prodding and entering that stubborn ring of muscle. There was a dull ache as I slowly adjusted to being filled with more than just Levi’s dick, but it was bearable.

“See? There’s still room down here.”

His mouth descended upon mine again and I began to squirm at the pleasurable feelings that were beginning to stir once more.

“Already eager for more, brat?”

I nodded, needing to feel the hardness inside me move. Instead, I felt his fingers slip away again and was replaced with the feel of something thicker.

“Calm down and relax, Yeager.”

I tried to relax, focusing on the kiss instead of how I might soon die from being impaled by my captain’s cock. Mikasa would probably cry and the horseface would make some joke about it. But strangely, the more I thought about it, the more appealing it seemed.

“Ready?”

I nodded, anxiety flooding my veins once more as I felt a nudge down there. My eyes opened wide and he stared back at me, kissing my eyelids gently.

“This’ll hurt a bit until you get used to it. So relax and breathe.”

I screamed as the second one entered. My eyes were watering from the pain. My ass felt like it was on fire, stretched beyond its limits. I don’t know what I had been thinking to even think that it might even fit. Clenching my arms around the set of pale, muscular shoulders, I bit and sucked hard at Levi’s neck, trying to distract myself from the burning sensations.

“Oi brat. If you want something to suck so badly, suck on this.”

Fingers grabbed onto my hair and yanked me back roughly, twisting, and I found myself face to face (or rather face to dick) with cock.

Ignoring the burning sensation for a moment, I reached out with a hand and leaned into to smell the dank musk that was so clearly Levi’s. Running my hand along the base, I darted out my tongue to lick at the pearl of precum that had formed. Hearing him groan in pleasure, I opened my mouth and began to suck on that hot, hard flesh. I ran my tongue along his length as I sucked, feeling the groove of his glans as I slowly sucked in more of his dick.

“Yeah, just like that.”

I felt him grow larger in me and I wanted to smile at the fact that I, Eren Yeager, was bringing him so much pleasure. He must have seen the twinkle in my eyes as hands grabbed at my hair, ramming himself further down my throat. Not wanting to choke, I swallowed, loving the way the thickness felt in my mouth.

“Nghhh…”

“Who would have thought that _Humanity’s Hope_ was such a cock-loving wanton? Deepthroating like pro on your first try.”

Slowly, the burning pain below was beginning to subside, being replaced with a strange odd fullness. It wasn’t unpleasant, but I moved slightly, trying to feel the same pleasure I had before.

The lengths inside me slowly began to move out and thrust back in, one after another. Each thrust stretching me out a little more, sending jolts of pleasure throughout, as they rubbed against my all so sensitive prostate. I could feel myself starting to grow hot at the feeling of being so full, whimpering around the cock in my mouth, at the shallow thrusts, as I started to move my hips in concert with them. The slow, shallow movements weren’t enough. I didn’t care if it still hurt slightly. I wanted more. I _needed_ more. I needed to feel them fuck me so hard I couldn’t think straight. To have my ass and mouth abused.

I think they seemed to get the message as there was a slight pause before the hands gripping my hips tightened and I found myself being pounded into. Waves of pleasure surged over my body at the abuse.

 “You’re so fucking hot like this, Yeager. Moaning so lewdly from being fucked by three cocks at the same time.”

“Such a greedy little bitch. Look at all how hard you are.”

A hand ran along my straining dick, moving up and down my hard flesh. I couldn’t tell which one was which as they continued to thrust into me. My ass and throat both burned, but it felt so good. My body was on fire and I needed more. I needed to be ravaged by them with a desperation I had never felt.

The combined assault was too much. I soon found myself cumming again harder than the last, my ass clenching around the thick, hot dicks filling me to the brim. Muffled moans and screams escaped from my abused throat as I cried out in pleasure. The thrusting movements became jerkier, prolonging my climax as they continued to abuse my prostate. In my ears, I could hear myself screaming his name.

“S-shit!”

Groans sounded and both cocks thrust in together, bottoming out, and I felt a hot wet gush fill my insides. Moaning, I greedily swallowed the hot salty and bitter semen that was coating my mouth and throat, enjoying Levi yelling my name.

The room was full of heavy breathing as we came down from our highs. I was covered in the scent and feel of cum. I dimly heard a squelch as the softening dicks were pulled out. Giving one last lap to the cock that I had sucked on, my head fell back, panting. Exhaustion overtook me once more and as I closed my eyes, I could have sworn the captain whispered ‘Happy birthday, Eren’.

 

Walking into the mess hall, I hurriedly grabbed a tray and sat down before anyone could notice anything strange.

When I opened my eyes again, it was morning and there was no sign of what had happened. Gulping down my glass of water, my throat felt raw, as if it had swallowed something too large for it’s size. I could still taste the salty, bitter taste of semen on my tongue; feel it sliding down, warm, as I drank my captain’s cum. There was also a dull ache in my hips and lower back, and my ass was in pain, as though I had received someone or rather two someones there.

The thought of what had happened must have made me flush, because Mikasa was jabbing me in the side and wondering why my face was so red. I heard Jean tease me about having a long night, and I couldn’t help but surreptitiously glancing over to the other table where my commanding officers sat.

I could have sworn those grey eyes met mine for a second, and saw a small smirk on those thin lips, before his attention was dragged away by Hange’s loud voice.

“Levi, is that a hickey I see on your neck?”

“No, just a shitty little pest that kept biting me last night.”

I could hear literally heard the eyes roll in his response. From a distance, I could see a faint red mark peeking right above the collar, in the spot I had bitten on when I had first been filled with two cocks. Heat rose up my neck at the thought, remembering how it had felt so painful and yet so amazing at the same time.

His eyes turned towards me again, one brow raised and an unreadable expression on his lips. I felt myself unconsciously flush, my insides turning warm, remembering my erotic dream.

“Something up your ass, Yeager? Why are you staring at me like that, you shitty little brat?” I could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eyes before I turned away, embarrassed at having been caught staring. A vague memory of something milky white dripping down my legs from my shower this morning flashed through my mind, but I would have sworn that was impossible.

…that had been a dream, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked! I had a LOT of trouble writing in first person, since it was really difficult to write down events serially when they should have happened simultaneously. Oh well, it's a 1-shot and will be good practice for writing 1st person POVs later, since I have a story planned out that'll need it.


End file.
